You're the one for me
by Alternative Neo Rulez
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia's only wish it to go too school with kids her age since she was a little girl and fine an assertive man who is going to take care of her. Not knowing that she is actually falling for the person the exact opposite. How will she react when she finds out that Natsu is actually person she loves?


**Lucy's POV**

Hello I'm Lucy Heartfillia. I'm just ordinary teenager girl who starting her first day in a college pre academy! Isn't that awsome. Every since I was little I had a private tutor but now I can actually go to a school thats has other student! I can finally be a normal girl! I can't wait until I actually get to, well I have to wait because school is tommorrow! I'm pysched! Right now!

I wonder what it'll be like to go to Fairy Academy; Its a college-prep _private_ day _school_ for grades 5-12 located in the Kingdom Fiore, on the southern coast of the country in Magnolia town. I learn that school has represents sense of adventure for one to be able to discover more about mysteries and fate. I couldn't wait to go there, and also a little nervous.

Never once I had a chance to actually go to private academy. "Lucy. I know you're excited and all but please don't tried to get in trouble on your first day, you hear?" My father said ruffling my messy bed hair as he kiss on my forehead and left my room. I knew he would miss me but I wanted to explore the world, so I rented a house nearby the school so I can walk every single day there. I closed my eyes, imagining what the school might be liked. P.S. I can't wait to make real friends!

**Natsu's POV**

Wow! Gray actually took off his pants again! I just love sundays! No school! My teacher Happy insist on tutoring for me! Psh! I don't need not tutoring in anything I'm perfectly capable of doing my homework all myself! Anyway, I guess Gray and I was fighting, like any other day. The stupid ice freak like threw a block of ice at my eye just because told some girl that he really, really, was madly in love with them! He makes me sick! Always thinking he so cool and sly well I can me that to! Maybe.. not well I could be.. oh yeah we fought and fought, then he stripped and well his pants were off! He actually asked Erza if he could borrow her underwear! What the heck! It was funny though, because she punch so hard that he flew into the sky like a bird! Then she saw me laughing and well did the same. I'm at home sore. My fuckin' face in like hurting like hell and I don't have any money for medicine! Almost forgot I... kinda didn't pay more rent! Ooosp! Well wait until Happy finds out! He is going to yell and yell at me nonstop. P.S. Yes I do live with my teacher who is a cat and also my pet!

**Gray's POV**

Ok. First day back from my vacation wasn't the best. Well something was just irrating me. Natsu! Bingo! Got it right! That idiot got me in trouble TWICE! I had to clean up after his mess. I constantly wanted beating the stuffing out of him! Damn, when I look at his retarded grin, it makes me wanted to sock him right in his face. I was walking to my next period, with Juvia right behind me, gazing at me.

Odd. I just don't get girls at all. Why was she staring? And why she always walked with me to class. I world would never know. Anyway as I was saying, here comes Natsu suddenly running from some guys from Courage Academy! Oh shit something bad is going to happen. Then he challenge all them at once to a battle! Well he won, then he got all up in my face. No one ever get in my face like that besides Natsu.

Who gets under my skin all the time! Suddenly he socked me right in my face! I looked at him with an eerie facial experssion. I scanned to make sure no was there and stripped off my close. I was completely nude! Natsu was laughing his ass off. So I had to me modest so I ask the nearest person who I thought was Juvia but it was actually Scarlet Erza! I gulp as was saying my last prayers.

She gave me a death glare and sent me flying to the sky! It was all NATSU fault! I had detention for two weeks straight for stripping, causing ruckus during school arounds, fighting, and ditching class to go somewhere with Juvia! Seriously! Juvia and I were FRIENDS! Ruckus! That was Natsu! Well he got in more trouble, I was happy, that didn't have four weeks of detention like he did! He deserve it! P.S On monday I'm going to beat Natsu and my freaking face hurts, luckily Juvia stop by with medicine!

**Juvia's POV**

Juvia was with Gray-sama! Juvia didn't knew what was he thinking but I had a tinkling sensation of my heart, who did he liked more Lyon or me? Juvia is so confused of these growing emotions inside my heart! Luckily, Mirajane gave me her article of "Teen Girls in love" it was very useful. It says: To win a man's heart try to fine what he likes, always me yourself, never ever look at another man, and lastly makes sure he is onlt looking at you and no other male or female! Gasp! Does that mean Gray-sama is in love with NATSU! My heart has broken! JUVIA! Is broken! How could Natsu still Gray-sama away from me! My Gray-sama! Now when read the article, I look back at times when Gray looked at lyon, Erza, Wendy, and Gajeel! Does that mean he likes them all! Why Gray-sama why don't you love me Juvia! I fainted afterwards, I just heard my poor Gray-sama socked into the face by Natsu who he seemed to always looked at! Hmmph! Gray-sama look at me not Natsu! P.S. I was hoping he would thank me for the medicine when bought it too, and HE DID! He look at Juvia! He likes me!

**Erza's POV**

I was trying to ask out Jellal on a date but it seemed to me, everytime I got close, I would stutter and become very sweaty! Love is so confusing. Lucky for me that I read the article that Juvia let me borrow. I never man liked that kind of stuff well some man do! I was walking with Wendy, Levy, Cana, and Lisanna to the next class when I heard Natsu and Gray fighting.

"They're going to be late again, and get weeks of detention." I said to myself. "Erza-san! You gotta stop Natsu-san and Gray-san from fighting!" Wendy urged me to help so I did and well I kinda go angry when Gray said, "Can I borrow your underwear for sec." So I gave him a looked that made Gray terrified, next thing I knew he was flying like a bird! I felt bad but I kinda did the same to Natsu when I saw him laughing. How can I be an elegant lady when I am always hurting people? P.S. I am going to tired to be lady as much I can to win Jella heart!

**Wendy's POV**

It was peaceful for a pinic. And I was going to invited Natsu, Gray, Erza, Levy, and Cana to the pinic. But something wrong happen! It was third period and I was walking with Levy, Cana, Lisanna, and Erza-san. I thought today was going to be seemingly normal day so can finally eat normal lunch with my friends. Unfortunately

I spoken to soon because I saw Natsu and Gray-san jumping into the sky, throwing punches at one another! Thats dangerous! So I told Erza to stop them and when she did it kinda backfired. I sighed quietly to myself as i was sent up to the the principle office asking me what happen. I didn't want to tell on Gray and Natsu-san. But then they both barge, blaming each other for this and that.

Makalov Dreyar our principle just gave them both week of detention. I was sad. I wanted to eat lunch together as friends for once in my life! P.S. When school starts back tommorrow my goal is to make sure all of my friends get to have a pinic with me!

**Happy's POV**

When second period which was math was over, I thought, pray that Natsu wouldn't cause any kind of trouble today. "Calm down teach I am sure nothing is going to happen today." Cana placed a hand on my shoulder. I knew she was probably right and wrong. You never knew what Natsu would do! It like a game! Natsu always got in trouble! He partially in the no activities list, he wasn't suppose to attend for ralleys, festivals, dances, and carnivals but he did anyway!

He was rule breaker! Never listen what the teachers said nor his peers. He was his own person. I liked that about him but sometimes he went to far. When he left out of class, I told, "not to get in trouble." He just gave me grin and walked out without saying anything! I was nervous, I started biting my nails on my pawns. Please don't tried to cause any trouble, well unfortunately something bad did happen. P.S. Please don't tell Natsu I hate last bag of his hot cheetos!

**Charle's POV**

It was typical day. The he-cat, Happy was constantly flirting with me. I've no feelings for him so why does he always tried to impress me. Well he is pretty cute but still I don't have time to think of a relationship now. I have to watch over Wendy thats my top priority right now. Today in class he taught the class Algebra 1 & 2. Our worse student Natsu Dragneel, got his test back and complain he should've gotten an A instead of a F on his test. I told him numerous of times he needed to go to after school tutoring or find someone who is capable of teaching him. He didn't listen to me, he just left without even saying a goodbye. Sometimes wonder if he would ever change. He has been going here since fifth grade and still haven't improve on his attitude. I wish so one would come and help the boy. He was raise by a dragon, and never really had a mom and dad. Happy told me to let him cool down a little then an accident happen. Natsu got in trouble once more. The he-cat tried to pull the strings so that principle wouldn't kick him out. P.S. I wonder what Happy really meant when he told me that Natsu had a trouble childhood.

**Gajeel's POV**

I never expected that Natsu would go out of his way just to prove he was right. He was crazy, calling the principle of Courage Academy a "pussy" he sure had guts. Big ones too! I left my third period class, when I saw Levy walking with Wendy, Erza, Cana, and Lisanna. Levy was pretty cherubic girl. I never had the guts to tell her that I love her. I couldn't go to her and asked her out because well I was scared that she might say "no". I just ignored her as much as I can. I knew she was wondering why I didn't say anything, I tired my best to at least greet every moring but I soon couldn't because got nervous when I saw so went to my counciler Lily about it. But he didn't help so read a article about love that Erza gave to me. P.S. I don't know what to do!

**Levy's POV**

Today was like any other day. I was walking home like usual and spotted Gajeel who was buying a hot dog. He sat down near local bench and slowly eating it. Sometimes I wonder what he thought of me. Did he like me how liked him? Love. Is such complicated concept. Seeing he was right there, I decided to walk over and say, "Hi". Gajeel turned around to looked back at me. I body froze, I couldn't move a muscle. Was I nervous to go near him. "Hey. Levy what are you doing here?" He asked. "Nothing just taking a walk." I answered biting my lower lip, hoping he would invite me to his house or insist on walking me home. Knowing Gajeel, he wouldn't but I prayed that he would. "You shouldn't be out at this time of night yunno, perverts are running around." He told me. "I know. I can take care of myself." I said. "Well, goodbye then, Levy." He said his goodbye and left. I wanted to call out after him but I was too nervous to. I wanted to hold my hand, kiss me on the cheek, say the three magic words, "I love you." But he never did. He left like a big jerk he was! P.S. What should I do?

**Jella's POV**

Erza Scarlet a childhood friend of mine was walking home with me after school. She felt bad for what she did to her two friends. I kinda thought it was funny though, but kept it in my head. Knowing Erza she would've probably told me, "It wasn't funny." Deep down inside of my hear I was fond of Erza. She was so beautiful but didn't know how to tell her. I decided that I was going to ask her on a date but never got the courage to. My school that I went and the school she had attended tp

**Lisanna's Pov**


End file.
